Just Another Fairy Tale
by lina1562
Summary: The ceiling looked weird. Almost like paper. I remembered what happened,just like paper,burning in a rush,and then flickering out to ashes when the flame had nothing left to burn. My eyes watered. Was I picked up by some stranger? It looked like a house I've never been in before,so it wasn't my neighbors or friends houses. I wouldn't see my parents again?


The Smog and the smell of the now lower town of this famous city wasn't always like this. She could remember when she was even younger than she was now. The bright sun,and the hustle and happiness of the people whom use to love to live here. Her mother smiling all the time with her father,the love they showed to one another,even with a war going on,it all seemed well enough to this place. Then I heard them. They were yelling at my father,about my mother again. They came once a month to do this,but I was always taken out of site of this.

It wasn't long after the last time those people from the rich part of town came that last time. Everything started to get worse in the town. People started leaving while big large buildings and steel wall were started to be built after another,smiles started to fade,and so did some of that bright sun I loved the most.

My mothers golden looking eyes dulled to a brown looking color,her cherry blond hair looking dull now that smoke was coming out if the buildings called once vibrant green sun dress looked old and dirty on her form. My father was sitting at the table last I remember with a stern and serious look on his face,which was almost never shown to me. his brown almost back hair spiked up a bit ,looking elegantly messy,and his blue eyes now dark with turmoil. His nice looking gray dress button down dress shirt and rolled up sleeves,looked worn,along with his black slacks,just like my mother wore. From my young mind at the time,I didn't know the reason behind their faces,and the sudden suffocating atmosphere in the room.

Not long after the banging on the door started my parents,their faces looking knowing was going to happen,and looked terrified. My mother came over to me and hushed me,and she walked me to our secret place,as me father went towards the door,with a blank look now upon his face,and it looked wrong. As my mother set me down into the secret passaged tunnel underneath the floor and house,she looked at me smiled sadly and put her finger to her lips telling me to not open my mouth,and I nodded in reply as she closed the door.

I heard the banging stop as i heard the door open,and listened as best I could to the people outside."We've given you many opportunities to listen and cooperate with us Young Lord Rush. I believe that your family in the main part of the city is best for you,and your mistress to leave back your her own country,with that child of hers." One of the men spoke. I heard my father's voice after,I've never heard him angry before."I've told everyone in my family up there I'm disowning myself from them,and I divorced my so called wife. My Son comes to see me when he gets away. I fell in love with Mika and married don't you understand?!" He spoke firmly. I heard the other man scoff."That woman is here illegally,and has lied her way to get here,cause us and her own family nothing but trouble!" The same guard replied.

Everything was silent for a moment after my other gasped."Didn't you know she comes from a pure and royal line of ancient demons? That she has a son,and husband?" The guard sounded like he was uncaring of the situation. I heard my father bite back."I knew already! She left because she was being forced to marry for alliances and was forced by both parents to conceive a child that would bind the alliance as it was! She felt like she was dead and suffocated,and would die before going back!" My father yelled,which was also new to me.I clutched my stuff doll tighter,and the guard was heard walking towards my father."I don't care we have orders." He stated blankly,and I heard a whack,and a thud, along with my mother struggling,and yelling at the men,trying to fight them off.

I had no idea what happened,but I heard my father suddenly yelling again,along with now a whole bunch of chaos in the house. The guards sounded like my parents were giving them a good struggle with their power they had at the time,but I heard the guards."Now we got both of them into custody,burn this place,and the child of their shameful union to the ground!" He stated. I heard my mother and fathers struggle and scream,as I shook,and tried to quietly yet readily make my way to the other end of the passage as they lit the house ablaze,I tried so hard to crawl as fast as i could,but the heat,the heat and the smoke,the noises mixing with everything.I couldn't think,or breath,my hair to the roots hurting,they were probably catching fire,as I tried to struggle to the end of the crawl tunnel,but I blanked out.. I don't know if I died for a while,because it seemed like death was also suffocating.

I don't know how,but my body seemed numb,and stiff. My mouth dry,and felt like sandpaper. I slowly tried to open my heavy weighing eyes,and the images were blurry.I closed and opened them a few times,to see my surroundings. The ceiling looked weird. Almost like paper. I remembered what happened,just like paper,burning in a rush,and then flickering out to ashes when the flame had nothing left to burn. My eyes watered. Was I picked up by some stranger? It looked like a house I've never been in before,so it wasn't my neighbors or friends houses. I wouldn't see my parents again? Their smiles? Their hugs,and loving scolding tones? It hurt. Maybe they got away and took me someplace faraway where we can live peacefully? My eyes without me knowing started flowing with the water of my sorrow,and at the age of four I felt the pain of being more frightened and alone then I ever have.

Before I could really think somebody put a cold towel over my head,while patting it as it covered my tear stricken then spoke,with and older sounding firm and authority in his voice."It's life that is hard,and our pain that makes it harder,but mending it is even harder. It's possible the over come such obstacles with the help of others,and people you've come to trust. Remember child you will need help eventually all you need is ask." I heard him say with some sorrow in his voice. He then got up and left me alone to listen to his words that still hung in the is how I met my second family,and my heart that broke once again,to this burning paper,that tortured my heart.

Regan, My self stated brother was the man whom took me in son. He helped with my singed hair that was messed up and short to my neck at the start of my tied up my light brown hair into a messy bun,and smiled."I always wanted a sister." He stated,as she pat my head. He was about fifteen and had gray-blue eyes,and gray almost white pulled back hair. He wore something that resembled a bath towel? it was a dark blue color,with darker trim. I did eventually ask what it was,and he said a kimono,or Yukata? something to that sort, she smiled at my innocence I think?

After a month of helping me understand the house,and customs he and his father had, I finally ran into the older man that talked to me that day. He looked older than my father,but had white pulled back hair and his wrinkles being more pronounced,he stood really tall,his brown eye i think they were? They looked down at me with a stern look. His outfit was kind of like Regan's but different,he wore pants I think? My mind being to young to grasp the concept of this, i finally spit out my quest."Where am I,and who are you? Why are you taking care of me?" I whispered in question and confusion. He rose an eyebrow,and crossed his arms." I am acquainted with your mother,she has told me if anything happened to her,to take you in. I owed her a favor,and so here you happened while i was that way,and I dropped by to see her,and I saw the house,and you by it with nobody else in site. I was chance that I found you,so fortune was on your side at the time was all,nothing more nothing less." He stated in a defined tone I have never heard before. I later told him and his son what I remembered,both sat and listened. I also was told I was not in the same county of my birth,but one ruled mostly in favor of demon kind,which I hardly knew about,and I later found out how out matched I was,and was trained in favor of defending myself,and honing the powers I supposedly had. Soon I would learn the tragic story and end to my second family.

It happened when I turned new brother which he loved me calling him that,and being over protective of me because he has a and father,which I call the old man now, were arguing. Regan wanted to learn more moves of his fathers sword style,and father didn't think it was time yet, for Regan anyway. Father showed me master moves,since I was a quick learner,and secret moves Regan was yet to learn,because of him being pushy and rushing into things without thinking. I was sworn not to tell him,and I have kept my word,but lately Regan started to change and be more pushy,and snappy.I looked on I worry every time this argument occurred,but Regan always pat my head saying it was nothing,I knew it wasn't nothing.

I woke up to fighting this time,yelling and swords clashing,I grabbed my small katana and ran to the and Regan where bloody and fighting,my eyes widened." Look at yourself! You are possessed! How could you protect you're sister in this state!?" Father yelled as he dodged a blow from Regan's 's eyes were glowing a teal color."I'm not possessed father. I have just gained the power I needed to protect,and kill what I NEED TO! You wouldn't give it to me,so I got it else where!" Regan barked back,running to attack his father blacked,and knocked him back again."Foolish!' He yelled at his son,whom seemed off guard,and he attacked,only to be struck by his son from behind,for a fatale blow. I screamed,I screamed "No!" and ran towards father,but stopped when he looked at me,silently telling me to stop."Lina." Regan called out my name,my blue watery eyes looked at shock."He got in my way,to protect you,but now.I need to save you from your own self." He stated,his possessed form turning to me,and I took a step coughed up blood,and tried to move."No! You must fight it Regan,Don't let it control you! You don't want to hurt her! You would never forg-" He couldn't finish as Regan kicked him."Shut it! I'm helping her!" He screamed. I took my sword out of it's sheath,as he ran towards me. I could keep it in my hands from the shock,and strength he had now,it flung out of my hands,my eyes going wide as he swung down at me again cutting me on my chest as to split me in two from there.

The pain hurt. It hurt too much as I fell to the ground in agony,my father try to get my brother attention,and calling out for me to stay alive,but all was silent,and it fell upon death ears.I remember the burning or paper. The paper that was only going to be ashes once again,as I fell into darkness.

I have no idea how long I was asleep,or dead. I awoke in a hospital in the now Factory smog ridden town that it wasn't years ago before my house was burned down and my parents taken from me. I was told I was brought here to work,and only work on the kids assembly line. I was dragged here half dead to work for no money and barely any food for the people whom deem it right. I was given a uniform and an I.D.. tag. First I did as told,then the years went on and my clothing that I took from a random middle class looking carriage,I highly doubt they'll miss it,cart. I got my punk look going,and deemed my work outfit workable with my new outfit or a nice red tank top,and short jacked,black Capri pants,with my my gray work pants covering them and the top and arm sleeves wrapped at my waste. I also deemed dark red gloves necessary. My hair pulled back,but down has grown to waist length,and my blue eyes have gotten a bit of spark back,since I deemed it almost ready to get my freedom back.

I walked out of the factory looking at the smog cover sky. I would hopefully never see again,only the blue sky,the one I loved to be under so much. The sun sounded nice too. I can't be caged forever,no I wouldn't. I didn't want to waste away in a place that smelt like rotten burned paper.


End file.
